Maroon sunglasses
by Kikiyo Hatake
Summary: Ken DeWynter was Viola DeWynters son. He always kept one thing with him at all times. Something he wouldn't trade for anything in the world. A pair of Maroon sunglasses.


"Thanks for helping me Ken. You can go now." Viola said to a boy. This boy was fifteen, had short brown hair, a grey trutle neck, a black leather jacket, black leather jeans and a pair of white sunglasses that hung from his belt. This boy was Ken DeWynter, Viola's son. He nodded and walked away to no where in particular. Ken was very similiar to his mother, but he was more like his late aunt Kiki. He sighed at the thought. That was when he lost, not only his aunt, but his brother. Well, cousin. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

**T-T**

"HOOKER ASSASINS!" Killbane yelled. "Hey you can't get upset!" A boy that looked just like Ken said. This boy, however, had the pair of sunglasses hanging on the opposite side of his belt, and they were maroon instead of white. This was Kens cousin Vinny, Kiki DeWynters son.

"Yeah, they came in highly recomended." Kiki said. "More like poorly recomended." Whispered a girl. The girl had short blondish brown hair, a pair of glasses, black fingerless gloves, knee high boots, a blue ra-ra skirt, and a black vest with blue highlights. This was Matt millers younger sister, Burnadette.

"Did you say something Burnadette?" Vinny asked, almost threateningly. "What she's trying to say is that it was a pretty shit plan." Matt said. "Tell me something Matt. Did you have a plan?" Kiki asked. "It would have been better than yours." A girl said. This girl had glasses, long wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, wore a black T-shirt, green sweater and jeans along with a pair of sneakers. This was Pryia Pryors, Killbanes daughter. "The point is, we had a plan." Vinny said. "That's right. Did you have a plan Eddie?" Kiki asked. "Or how about you Pryia?" Vinny said. Pryia gave the boy a death glare. "You know what mom, I know the reason Philipe and Cirtus left the thinking to the four of us." Vinny said. "I know. Come guys, we're done here." Kiki said.

Before she could take a step Killbane grabbed her and broke her neck. "MOM!" Vinny screamed, tears starting to form in his eyes. He looked at Killbane, took out a pocket knife and ran towards him. Pryia grabbed him, pinned him to the ground, took the pocket knife and slit Vinny's throat. "VINNY! AUNT KIKI!" Ken cried. Ken ran to his cousin while Viola went to her twin sister. "Christ Killbane!" Matt exclaimed. "What the hell did you do?" Burnadette said frantically. "Relax Burny, we only need two of them." Pryia said.

Ken and Viola were both crieing over their dead counterparts. Pryia put a hand on Kens shoulder while Killbane put a hand on Viola's. "Ken, Viola. Your suns are setting. But it's not too late." Killbane said. "That's true. There's still time to take Apollos charette and drive the fucker across the skyline. You feel us?" Pryia asked. Viola stood silent. Ken saw the look on Killbanes face when he got no reply from Viola. He lost his cousin and aunt, he won't lose his mother. "Yes. We understand." Ken answered. "Good." Pryia said. "Apology accepted. Hey, we'll comp you V.I.P passes to murderbrawl." Killbane said with a grin. "I'm sure that'll cheer them up." Pryia said with a an innocent smile. Ken looked down at his cousin, tears streaming donw his face. They'll pay. I'll make sure of that. He thought.

**T-T**

Ken sighed and rummaged through his jacket pocket. He pulled a pair of Maroon sunglasses out of the pocket. He missed Vinny. He grew up with his cousin. They did everything together. He was lost in his memories. While he was walking he bumped into someone. "Ow. sorry." The person said. It was a female. He looked down to find a girl with long black hair, cat like eyes, tan skin, wore a black 'Saints row bitches' T-shirt amd some torn up jeans. This was Junior, the leader of the Saints little sister. She stood up.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Ken said. Junior gave him a smile. "Your Viola's kid, right?" Junior asked. Ken nodded. "I'm Ken." He introduced. "Junior." Junior introduced. Her smile faded and turned into a heartbreaking expression. "What's wrong?" Ken asked. Junior lifted her hand to Kens face and wiped away a tear. "I should ask you that question." Junior said. "Killbane. The sooner we kill that bastard the better." Ken said without thinking. "what did he do, besides screw the Saints over?" She asked. Ken explained what happen to Kiki and Vinny. "Thats horrible. We'll get him for sure, I proimise." Junior said seriously. Ken walked away with a nod, wiping away his remaining tears.

**T-T**

"Ken, you've been looking at those sunglasses all day. Whats up with them?" A boy asked. He was fifteen, had a small afro, a small but noticeable mustache, wore a white T-shirt with the fluer de lis on it, and baggy Jeans. This was Peirce and Shaundi's son, Mike Washington. "It's important to me." Ken said. "Whats so important about 'em? You have another pair hanging from your belt." Mike said, grabbing the maroon glasses from Kens hand. "Give that back." Ken demanded. "Come on, they're just sunglasses." Mike said, inspecting them. "Can I keep these?" Mike asked. Ken said no and tried to grab them, only to have himself pushed away. "Dude, they're sunglasses. Just get another pair." Mike said. Ken succeeded in snatching back the sunglasses, running away afterwards.

**T-T**

I think I almost lost the only thing I have left of you Vinny. Ken thought. He hugged the glasses close to him. Memories of his cousin came flooding back. One of the things he remembered was their biggest fight. They stopped talking for a while, holding grudges over hearing hurtful things to eachother. Ken said things that should have never been said to Vinny. Things that would put knives through his counterparts heart. Ken remembered the last thing he said to Vinny before he died. **'I hate you, Vinny!'** He repeated those words in his head. He fell to his knees, holding the sunglasses close. Tears streamed down his face for the second time today. This time, however, the tears were endless. Ken cried and cried, imagining Vinny. "I'm sorry Vinny. I'm sorry." Ken cried. More images of Vinny flowed through and so did more tears of sorrow and regret. "I'm sorry Vinny I wish I could have died in your place. I'm sorry." Ken cried. He knows that no matter how many times he said sorry, it wouldn't reach his cousins ears. He wanted Vinny by his side. He wanted to see him laugh. He wanted to see him smile. He wanted to see Vinny. Now he'll never see him. He never got to really apologize for what he said. And now that he's gone, Ken will never get the chance again.


End file.
